Morgan's Tale
by DawnStarSky
Summary: Rated T because it does have some violence and mild swearing in it. P.S I do not own Pokémon or any characters in it, just my oc's (Original characters) Please note that to make sense of most of the chapters, you might wanna read Flamelord 3's Fan fiction first. This is Morgans side of the Pokémon: legend untold.
1. BackstoryIntroduction

_**This is Morgan's backstory, but if you're new to my stories, Flamelord3 and I are making a fanfiction, and Morgan is part of it.**_

_**p.s, if your name is Morgan, its just a coincidence.**_

* * *

><p>When I was born, the hospital shook from the shock of having a half daemon walk this earth. At least, thats what my so-called <em>parents <em>said when I found out what I was.

It happened when I was still going to school. In around 8th grade, a psycho had burst into the room and started shooting people. Four friends and I hid under the desks, but two of them were shot dead, the other two wounded, and died shortly afterwards. I had to watch them die, there was nothing I could do. But it was all I could do to stop myself from screaming. But when he approached me, I wasn't afraid, in fact, I was already loosing consciousness as my blood levels decreased. I welcomed the darkness and the silence, but it never came, even when he shot me in the arm, some sort of will in the back of my mind, telling me to fight, to save those I could kept me from slipping away. So I got up from under the desk, adrenaline pumping through my veins, pushing me on. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my head, and it wasn't a bullet. I knew that I had been like this all along, but it was just waiting for a chance to come out. I felt my ears growing, getting pointier, my canines getting sharper and longer, my nails growing and hardening into claws, my fringe fell over my eye, My once black hair bleached white.

I smiled, showing my attacker a set of sharp, white teeth and started to laugh. It startled the murderer, and it sounded weird, like someone was laughing for the first time in 40 years, the embodiment of evil shoved into a sound. But I didn't care, so long as this guy was dead. I flexed my right hand and shoved it deep into his chest and ripped out his heart. As he dropped, I let go of his heart and left the room, blood dripping from my hands. At this point, I was losing consciousness again, and I fell to my knees. I started to black out. When I woke up again, two years had passed and I was in a strange place that I didn't recognise...


	2. Chapter 1

Next chapter, Hopefully Flamelord3's character will be in it. Also, the last chapter, story thing, remember that? yea, that was a backstory.

Key:

Bold/Italic: Explanations

Bold: Thought

* * *

><p>I woke up, gasping for breath as I opened my eyes. <strong>Where am I?<strong> I thought, as I regained consciousness. Then I felt something furry nudge my arm, I looked down and saw my old friend, Dieno.

"Hey boy," I said "Do you know where we are?" He shook his head, confirming my suspicions. I got up and looked around, only just noticing that we were in a cave, and that the entrance was only two yards away. I walked outside and looked down at the landscape spread out in front of me.

_**You know, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Morgan, I am 15 years old. I have pure white hair that goes over one of my amber eyes. I am half demon, half human. The only things that distinguish me from a normal person are my ears, claws, fangs and tail. I am about 6'7 and very athletic. OK, enough about me, back to the story**__._

I Suddenly felt really dizzy, and my shoulder blades were hurting. I knelt down, doubled over by the pain. **Maybe I just slept on them funny.** But the pain intensified and stopped. I got up, a slight weight on my back. I stretched my arms and tried to rub my back, but something leathery and fragile got in the way. I found a pool of water in the cave, fairly close to the entrance. I looked and saw that they were wings. But the strangest thing about it was that it felt natural. but to be honest, it makes sense, I _am_ able to use abilities and strengths that your bog-standard human being wouldn't be able to.

I clambered down the mountain and tried to tuck the wings out of sight, but when that didn't work, I tried willing them away, and that seemed to do the trick. I started to walk down the path with deino at my side when I came across a boy with straight silver hair, lying in the middle of the dusty path. I cautiously got closer to see if he was alright, and finding that he was unconscious, I picked him up and carried him over to an outcrop of rocks.

As I put him down, he opened his eyes, (they were a deep brown), and looked at me. I tilted my head and started running away, up the path. I started walking again and, to my utter annoyance and misfortune, a group of three were trying to approach me, so I jumped from rock to rock, scaling the mountain quicker than they could run and jumped out of sight.

* * *

><p>AN: These chapters will weave in and out of Flamelord3's chapters. so to make sense of most of them, you should read Flame's.

P.S: sorry if my chapters are gonna be a bit short, I can't really do much with the material I have at the moment, but hopefully they'll get longer.


	3. Chapter 2

Please note I only own my OT's, not Pokemon or anything else that I may mention.

Sorry that this took so long to come out, I hit a writers block or whatever and GCSE choices got me all wrapped up.

* * *

><p>I sat in the cave I found on the other side of the mountain and brought out Dieno to sit with me for a while and watch the sun go down. when the sun finally did go down, the cave suddenly lit up and lord Arceus appeared for a moment and disappeared again, taking me with him, and suddenly, I knew what I had to do. I looked around and to my surprise, found myself behind Arceus, and a man (Or boy, I honestly couldn't tell, he was so short.) was in front of him. They started talking and I just muted them out until Arceus got me to come out and confront this guy. He was probably in one of those 'Dreams' that people had, so I just went with it. I remembered him as one of the group that tried to approach me yesterday, so I paid him little to no respect, and arranged a time after showing my disgust at having to train a mortal man. A woman, I would of paid respect to, but a man? Men just treated girls and women like pieces of meat to be hunted down and used for their own selfish gain. We arranged to meet at twelve 'o'clock in the afternoon, and no later.<p>

The room disappeared and I was back in the cave, Dieno was asleep next to me. I got up and checked to see if the sun had risen yet and fortunately, it had, I thought that it was around ten in the morning, so I woke Dieno up and brought him back into his pokéball. I started to yawn and to wake myself up a bit, I found another puddle and splashed myself. I wandered over to the entrance and made a mental picture of the landscape for later and jumped down the mountain. As I reached the path, a silver haired boy that I recognized to be the same boy that I saved earlier. I didn't pay much attention to any details, but I noticed that his eye colour was the same as mine, (The shadows made his eyes look brown) and that he had silver hair with black and cyan streaks through it. he was wearing mostly black and red, so he kind of blended into the shadows behind him.

"I know you!" I said, surprised "I picked you up earlier, off the path." At this the breeze picked up and moved the tangled excuse for my hair off my ears, surprising the boy.

"Y-y-you have ears like a dog!" he stammered

"yea..I'm not really sure _what _I'm supposed to be, but people call me a 'furry' so, just go with it. By the way, do you know the time? I have a place I need to be by twelve."

The boy nodded

"It's eleven fifty. Hey, can I come too?"

"Err..Sure, I guess, just stay hidden and out of sight, its quite dangerous."

"Okay!" He smiled, and seemed very happy to have someone to walk with.

I started to run on ahead until I reached the place we were supposed to meet. The boy hid behind a rock, in the shadows, and seeing as I had some time to kill, I walked over and started making conversation.

"So whats your name?" I asked "Mines Morgan, its welsh."

"Mines Rocky, Rocky Vortex" He replied, slightly weary.

I heard footsteps so I assumed the poké-guy was here and yelled at him for being late.

"I said twelve, not five-past twelve!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I had a bit of a power burst before I came out."

"No excuses." I said, flicking a shadow ball at him "Let the training begin."

So we started training with the two moves that he definitely knew, Flamethrower and surf. He mastered Flamethrower quicker than surf, so he's more like a fire pokémon. Eventually he fell asleep, so I woke him up with a shout of

"Hey! did I say you could sleep?" forming a shadow ball as I said so. He opened his eyes and smirked as I threw the ball of shadows at him, and seeing as it did shit all, I tried to bite him, but he caught me in the chest with double kick which sent me flying back into a rock. I spat blood, but brushed it over with dust so he didn't see.

"what did you- " He cut me off

"During my little nap, a little birdie told me that I could change type at will." he said, still smirking. **Y****ou're not the only one who can change types **

I lunged, my hand covered in ice. I noticed that his eye colour changed depending on his type, but it was only for a couple of seconds each. This time his eyes turned red, I dodged his flamethrower and went in for an attack to catch him off-guard, but he stopped me.

"Morgan, wait! I think I hit something, and it wasn't mew!"

**Ah, shit Rocky...**

* * *

><p>Ah thank GAWD its new years day! so happy new years everyone!<p>

'Rocky' belongs to Proto10

'pipsqueak' (His names George. I just couldn't put it in without being random. *realizes I could of put it in the explanations**Face palms*) belongs to Flamelord3

still, I'll be linking about 3 chapters together per upload, so please be patient while this goes down. And see you guys, In chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry that this came out so late, Flamelord3's going through GCSE Exams, so his side won't be coming out for a while.

Key:

**Bold** = Thought

**_Italic Bold_** = mysterious voice (Morganth, the alter-ego)

_Italic _= Pokemon translation

* * *

><p>I practically sprinted over to the cluster of rocks where rocky (no pun intended) hid. When I reached him, he was unconscious and slightly breathing, but seeing him like that made something click. I froze, anger flaring. And lost my concentration. I felt my wings materialize on my back, so I flexed them and smirked at george's gasp behind me, I turned, my tail getting longer and kind of wrapping around my legs. I kicked it behind me and walked towards him, flexing my hands out and staring him down.<p>

"You shouldn't of done that George..." I whispered as he backed away. I dove at him and slashed at his arm again and again, I spread my wings and flew up above him, circled a bit and dived, just missing him

"H-hey, what are you doing?!" He stammered, backing away as I landed. "I didn't mean to hit him!"

"But you did!" I spat, advancing on my victim. "and thats all that matters to me, so are you gonna try and hit me or what?!" At this he seemed to be thinking, but came to a decision.

"Fine, if it'll calm you down I'll fight you!" he yelled, obviously annoyed now. His little pink friend mew cheered him on, but it won't be cheering when _I'm_ done. I launched myself at him and stopped just short of him.

"I hope your feeling sorry for yourself!" I said, "Because theres no sympathy from me!" I built up pressure and pushed it to my hands, keeping an eye on his eye colour incase he did something strange. And sure enough, he did. The attack I was building up was a little creation of my own, so he had to guess, but his eyes flashed white for a second and turned back to green. **So that's it... **I changed my moves type and shoved it into his chest, pushing him into an outcrop of rocks. **How does that feel huh? you did that to me, so thats payback!** He came at me, his mouth open, ready for a flamethrower, but when he launched it, I dodged out of the way and smirked **If he only knows two moves, maybe he's weaker but...no, he can just about use double kick, so I better keep an eye on him... **I backflipped and shot a shadow ball at him, but he dodged, so I used protect and thought for a bit, keeping an eye on the durability of my opponent's swiftness. **He's tiring, I won't have to do this much longer..._ I thought you liked fighting him _Wait, what the heck was that?** I shook it off and spread my wings, going for a wing attack, which hit him square in the chest. I looped around and did it again, but I changed the type to ghost, and kept changing the attack's type from flying to ghost and back to flying over and over, until I was sure he was nearly unconscious, so I changed my attack to my favorite move that I had managed to create, Spirit dash, a mix of psychic, dark pulse and shadow sneak. The three 'spiritual' types attacks. (Psychic, Ghost and Dark.) But Rocky had started to wake up, so I ran, changing my body mass to shadow, and sinking into the ground, I came back up, almost solid and hit george over and over until he fell to the ground, so I stood over him and was just about to land the final blow, when I felt something grab my arm, but I shook it off and hit him anyway.

I turned around and saw Rocky looking at me in awe, but then he ran around me and picked the unconscious George up and started to sprint down the road towards the nearest pokemon centre, Georges little pink friend, Mew following close behind. I ran after them, my wings fading from existence and my tail shrinking back to its normal size. When we got over to the centre, I sat outside and waited, staring at the sky. After a while, two men in blue and silver came up to me and started asking questions.

"Hey, you with the ears!" one of them said "How did you get those?" I sighed **Why the heck do they want to know? Better humor them so they'll go away. **

"I was born like this, so leave me alone." I went back to waiting and after a few minutes George came out and the blue and silver guys ran away.

"Hey George." I said, "Sorry 'bout that outburst earlier." He nodded

"It's ok, I'll be careful next time." I was about to say that he doesn't have to apologise when Nurse Joy came out of the Pokecenter.

"Your friend is quite ill, if we take care of him, would you like to continue on your little adventure?" She giggled, annoying me a bit.

"Umm, yea ok then." I agreed, getting up. "We'll be back soon, so keep an eye on him, ok?"

"Will do!" she said and scuttled back into the pokecenter. I started walking up the path with George and mew following me.

"Hey Morgan?" George asked, "How did you do the whole...flying thing?" He looked curious, so I filled him in.

"Well, I have you found out the hard way, but I guess I could teach you how to fly, it's just gonna be a lot harder though..." I said, "Seeing as you don't have wings..."

"Yea, but... you could teach me how to get wings!" He looked hopefully at me, kind of like a child instead of a twenty year old. **I have to be strong, don't give in. _Good idea, you know what happened last time... _**And there it was, that...voice again.

"Morgan? are you ok?" George asked as I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, oh yeah, I'm fine..." We arrived at the little rock area where we had been training before. "So, lets see if you can do it." He nodded, and walked a fair distance away from me while I brought my wings back to reality.

"Ok, lets go then." He said. "Show me how its done." I sighed, wondering how to explain it, then it came to me.

"Try imagining that you have wings and try moving them around, that might work." He nodded and tried, managing to fly for a while, but he opened his eyes and fell to the ground, but he wasn't very high, so he wasn't hurt.

"You're close, but try with your eyes open, and let your mind take over" I said, flying into the air myself. "And try to keep up with me!" He laughed and tried, nailing it on the first try and joining me in the sky. " Ok then, where to?"

* * *

><p>If anyone actually reads this, Thanks for reading and I would really appreciate some support or suggestions! (Especially on how to introduce <em>Morganth<em> into the story!)

-**_Dawn_**


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm pretty sure you guys don't really need the key...seeing as, y'know, you could just go to last chapter and look at it...so yea. (Plus I'm lazy) P.S: If I get some of the sinnoh region's..things wrong, I'm sorry, I've never played pokemon diamond, so please don't hurt me...

*Hides in corner*

* * *

><p>"Lets go to umm, canalave city?" Asked George, struggling to stay in the air as he spoke, but regained balance when he finished. I nodded and pushed at the air, launching myself forwards, George following close behind. The feeling of flying was...unexplainable, I laughed, the feeling of freedom bringing the first genuine smile to my face in years. <strong>So this is what it's like, to fly, to be free. D<em>o you like it? I can help you know. <em>Look, I don't know what or who you think you are, but get out of my head! _Look, I'll answer your questions and leave you be...for now anyway. I, in a way, am you. Just...how should I put this...different, I suppose. _Ok, you've answered my question, now go! _F__ine, fine, keep your tail on, I'm going... _**The voice faded away and I shook my head. **Am I going crazy? **I pushed the thought from my mind and continued, diving down, signaling to George that we were there, well at least, somewhere nearby to land that was empty of people. Or so I thought. As soon as we landed, and I willed my wings away, a group of ten or so jumped from the bushes and overcame George, but the five that went after me weren't so lucky. I jumped, landing on their shoulders and kicked. Knocking two to the ground and spin-kicking the other three. When I was sure that they were down for the count, I turned to check on George, but he was gone, along with his captors. **Oh, for Lord Arceus' sake! **I ran to see if they left any tracks, but there were none. **DAMMIT! EVERY. SINGLE. GODDAMN. TIME! _I can help...just let me in...you'll see, you'll see that power is fun, that control over others is fun too, but you don't have to...you can just act as you are now, get on with your life...well, afterlife, if you will. But still, I can help you find him..._****Look...who ever you are, I don't want whatever you're selling. I have my own power, so stay out of this. If you are me though...did you forget I'm a half-demon? My senses are about 50% higher than a humans, I can just sniff him out. **So I raised my face in the direction I suspected they went and caught the scent, running after it, I spread my wings for a boost and chased them down, the trail leading to a deep cave. **Oh good... **I walked in and there they were, George was unconscious, a mad-looking scientist leaning over him with a scalpel in hand, smiling maniacally. I pushed against the air with my wings and launched myself forward, colliding with that weirdo and crashing into a wall.

"What are you doing, you wretched beast?" He yelled, "I wasn't going to kill him." I stood up and growled, thinking what would be most threatening at the moment and my mind rested on a wolf. **Damn it all, if I could shapeshift I could get out of here with George _and _kick this guy's ass at the same time...** But just as I thought that, I felt like I was shrinking...and landed on all fours. I glanced at myself and was astonished, I turned into a wolf. **Shapeshifting with just a thought huh? this could be useful... **I jumped over the scientist and grabbed george by the scruff of his coat and ran, flinging him onto my back as I exited. **Oh my god, oh my god! **The adrenaline rush was immense, It pushed me onwards and onwards until we were just outside the town. I stopped and rolled George off my back and tried changing to an absol, which turned out ok, so I pulled George back on my back and pretended to limp into the town. **Help? anyone? No? ok...**I spotted a Pikachu and its trainer that looked kind of friendly, so I walked up to them.

"_Excuse me? Umm, Pikachu?" _I said cautiously.

_"Yea? Do you need something?" _it replied and tugged at its trainer, trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" The dark-haired trainer said "Oh, an absol! And who's that?"

"_Yea, who is it?"_

_"Umm, I guess he's my trainer?"_

"Oh, your trainer? He looks hurt..." He said, and lifted George off my back. "Ok Pikachu, lets get him to a pokecenter then."

"_Is this becoming a thing now? He ALWAYS ends up in a pokemon center somehow." _I walked out to the forest and shapeshifted back to my normal form. After stretching my arms I tested what I could do **Lets see... I know, lets mess around with peoples heads...How about...Eevee. **I shrank and my hair turned brown, before I knew it I was an Eevee, so I ran into the town and jumped out of the way of several attacks and pokeballs. So I ran into the forest again and shapeshifted back to an absol. I trotted back to the pokecenter to check on George, and surprisingly, he was already up and about.

"_George? can you follow me?"_

"Umm, sure?"

So he followed me back into the safety of the forest and shapeshifted back to normal, much to George's surprise.

"Wait, Morgan?! Since when could you shapeshift?"

"Ever since I saved you I guess...But still...Is the fact that you keep ending up in the pokemon centre going to become a thing now? A gimmick maybe?" I said mockingly, crossing my arms.

"What? No! It's just that I keep...getting...knocked...out...oh, right."

"Exactly."

"I'm done with this conversation, come on, lets go."

"Fine by me."

So we walked out of the forest and into the brighter sunlight and made our way back to the path, where a bunch of guys in suits coloured silver and blue cut us off.

"So, you turned up did you?" Said one,

"It took you long enough." Said the other.

I sighed. **N****ow what?**

"Just get out the way, I'm busy y'hear? I don't have time for the likes of you." I tried to walk past them, forgetting that my ears and tail were ever visible and it was both of us that they were after. They blocked me and pulled my arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He whispered. "Come with us." They knocked me out, somehow, and George was knocked out shortly after. **Again?! Really..._Let me in..._No. _LET ME IN! _NO! **_**Please? **_**FOR ARCEUS' SAKE NO! **I woke up to a bright light above my head and a pain in my leg.


End file.
